


Santa Clause Come Tonight

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: December 2020 series, F/M, Waiting for Santa, dousy, dousy with a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy and Daniel’s son, James, is excited for Santa to come.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Santa Clause Come Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is number 13 of my aos Christmas series. Just so you know, I will be posting a chapter of my multi chapter fic, Lucky Number Two, tonight so look out for that if you are interested. Until then, enjoy this! Love you!

“Momma, is Santa going to come?” James looked up at his mother with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Yes, sweet boy,” Daisy responded, “he is.” Now that James was old enough to comprehend the concept of Santa, Christmas was a lot more fun for his parents. Daisy loved seeing him so excited. With an answer, he bounced back to the play room to play with his cousins.

She exchanged smiles with her husband from across the room. That was at least the third time that night that James was asking about Santa. Daniel slowly made his way over to where she was sitting. “It’s going to be hard to get him to bed tonight,” he chuckled.

“We’ll see,” Daisy replied smugly.

_Later that night_

“Can I please hear one more story?” James begged his mother.

Daisy internally rolled her eyes. _Daniel was right, he’s not going to sleep tonight_ , she thought. “That’s the third story that we’ve read tonight,baby,” she brushed a few unruly curls out of his face, “It’s bedtime.”

James eyes looked up at her, wide and excited. “I’m too excited for bedtime, Momma,” he whined.

“And what is it that you are so excited for?” Daisy joked.

“Santa, Momma!” He exclaimed, throwing his small arms in the air, “Santa is going to come here!”

She laughed and pulled him down so that he curled up against her side with his head resting on her chest. Daisy could tell that he was sleepy, just not ready to go to bed. So she resorted to some cuddles to see if he would be too comfy and content to fight sleep any longer. Sure, it was a little cramped in his twin bed, but Daisy didn’t mind.

She started running her pointer finger from in between his eyebrows down to the tip of his nose, knowing that would put him to sleep in no time. “Ya know, Santa won’t come until you are asleep?”

“Really?” he asked, already sounding sleepy.

“Really,” she confirmed, “and the faster you get to sleep, the sooner he will be here.” She felt him exhale against her. Out like a light.

She continued to rub up and down his nose until the door cracked open. Daniel poked his head in and whispered, “Is he a sleep?”

Daisy looked down at her son, he was sleeping soundly. She very carefully wiggled out from under him and turned to situate him under his covers. After laying one more kiss on his forehead, her and Daniel left the room.

They shared a quick kiss outside of his door. “Alright, Danny Boy,” she pulled away with a glint in her eyes, “That’s go make Christmas happen.”


End file.
